Brother Complex
by NordicTea
Summary: I bet in your life, you have been compared in so many ways, so many times, and it made you start to doubt of who you really are and why is it that you're not good enough. But have you ever tried telling to yourself that you can actually be of a "something" or "someone" to others instead? Go ahead and find out how Lovino (Romano), gave himself a thought. (It's not Vargascest.)


_**Author's Note: Another Hetalia one-shot fanfiction that I made. Whohoo. What's ironic here is that I just made this fanfiction out of the blue for our school's newspaper. The administrative staff wanted my close friend to get people to write them an article; so my friend needed articles so badly, I volunteered. :))  
I made this fanfiction when me and my mother's office mate-friends went out to eat. I took my pad paper out and started scribbling on the restaurant dining table; while everybody was eating, I was there doing my fanfiction. I was full anyway, so it was okay.**_

** Midnight Leo**_**: Once again, thank you for proof reading this fanfiction. :))  
**_

** Readers**_**: Don't mind the obviousness being shown. As I mentioned before, this was submitted as an article at my school so I had to explain such details.  
**__****__**Anyway, enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated~**__**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia and I only own my plot.**

* * *

**Lovino's Point of View:**

_**Have you ever felt this certain feeling of "inferiority complex" towards other people around you?**_

Well, I have, and a lot of times too.

What's worse is that I feel like this almost every single day, especially towards my _fratello_ (brother).

Perhaps it's because of our Grandpa Rome, who favored Feliciano more than me. I mean, we represent Italy, a country that is known for its artistic cultures and Feliciano is born a prodigy. He is quite skilled with paint brushes, crayons and every other drawing tool that exists; as long as my brother is the one to hold or work with them in those hands of his...

Everything...

...be it your life or your surroundings, it will never be as dull as they were before. . . .

Unlike me.

Antonio, who represents Spain, teaches me Spanish. I learn, but not as fast as how fast Feliciano learns it... . Truthfully, I have never really accomplished anything besides those...endless pile of vulgar words that I tend to use. More often than not.

_I could remember; there was this time when my brother invited me to draw with him when we were kids...I just really don't know what happened because I ended up drawing a big lump of red tomato instead of a rabbit..._

Honestly, there really is nothing special about me.

I'm just not good enough. . .

But despite all those things that happened, in the end, it was still Feliciano who became my light, preventing those dark and negative thoughts from further engulfing my mind. He told me that he didn't want me to be on the brink of extinction, not only because I was a part of him, but also because I was just...me.  
I was speechless. I could feel a surge of words wanting to spill from my mouth, but nothing came out. And then these exact words came out from his mouth that I could never forget...

"It's not true that you're not good enough big brother, I like you the way you are! I wouldn't be able to cook good pasta and pizza if you weren't there to teach me how, and...You were my light when I was being bullied by the other nations. You protected me, held my hand and stood beside me until I stopped my crying. That's why I was worried. Worried that a part of me was slowly starting to doubt myself..." Maybe this was also the reason why I couldn't stand Feliciano staying under one roof with that German guy, named Ludwig.

Stupid Alliance.

I was...afraid that Feliciano, my fratello, would start changing into someone who I wouldn't recognize... I was scared that he might get confused and lost in all sorts of way; and I know my brother, he can't even tie his shoelaces on right!

_**. . . After all, you're my one and only fratello. . .**_


End file.
